


on the job

by folkvangr (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Carrying, M/M, Napping, Original Support Conversations (Fire Emblem), heheh...hoohoh.., it's been a While my friends, robin is just. sleeby, this wont nearly be as good as anything else here bc idk how to format these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/folkvangr
Summary: [c-s conversations between chrom and m!robin, but only with chrom finding robin taking a nap]
Relationships: Chrom & My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	on the job

**Author's Note:**

> i just care them!!

C Support

Chrom: I wonder where Robin's gone? He can't have been in his tent for all this time. 

Chrom: Robin? Hello—oh.

Robin: Zzz…

Chrom: He's drooling all over his battle plans...hey! Robin!

Robin: Snzz—huh? Oh...Chrom…

Chrom: How long have you been napping? We don't have time to spare for that.

Robin: Sorry, sorry. I'll get back to work…

Chrom: Okay. Don't let me catch you snoozing again, Robin! Especially not on the plans for tomorrow's march.

Robin: Oh, right...sorry. And...please knock next time.

Chrom: Will do. See you later.

Chrom: ...

Chrom: ...Knock on his tent? Just how out of it is he?

B Support

Chrom: Where is he now? It's been hours since I last saw Robin. I hope he hasn't been working himself to death again.

Chrom: ...Robin, are you…

Robin: Zz…

Chrom: ...Asleep.

Chrom: Thankfully his arm is under his head, so he's just drooling on his sleeve.

Chrom: ...I should probably let him rest. If he's getting so tired so easily, maybe he needs to sleep more. I shouldn't wake him up too early, then, too.

Robin: Zzz...mm…

Chrom: First thing we do when you wake up, Robin, is figure out your sleep schedule.

A Support

Chrom: ...Where's Robin?

Chrom: Hmm…

Chrom: …

Chrom: Just as I suspected. Sleeping at his desk again.

Chrom: I thought we figured out his napping issue? Maybe even that isn't enough.

Chrom: Here...at least have your blankets. And your pillow, too.

Robin: ...Zznn…

Chrom: He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. 

Chrom: I should leave him alone...he deserves to rest, after all the hard work he does every day. A half-dead tactician won't do us any good...

S Support

Robin: Zz...snzz—hmm…? What…oh! Chrom?

Chrom: You sure are a light sleeper, for someone who naps so much.

Robin: What are...where are you...why are you carrying me?

Chrom: I'm just bringing you to your bed, that's all. I was hoping you wouldn't wake up...

Robin: What? But...but I still have work to do…

Chrom: Nonsense. You've barely slept in your bed as of late! Your back is going to snap if you keep passing out hunched over your work.

Robin: Fine...but you don't have to carry me. I can walk myself.

Chrom: Oh? Okay, here, I'll let—

Robin: Wait, wait, wait, no—actually—

Chrom: Hahaha! The moment I let go of you...do you want me to carry you that badly?

Robin: ...My legs are numb, that's all.

Chrom: I'll take your word for it.

Chrom: Here…stay warm, it's getting chilly now. Let me take your cloak.

Robin: Oh. Thank you.

Chrom: Get some real sleep tonight, all right? We have a long day to come tomorrow. I don't want to have to carry you all over the battlefield.

Robin: Whatever you say. Good night, Chrom.

Chrom: Good night, Robin.

Robin: Wait—Chrom…

Chrom: …?

Robin: ...Thank you. For looking after me.

Chrom: It's the least I could do.


End file.
